


You are a terrible liar anyway

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was from two prompts from tumblr 'Prompt: Skimmons breaking up (whatever reason, your choice) and the aftermath of it. Happy ending please' and 'Can you do a Skimmons one where they're out on a mission and Jemma steps on a pressure plate and Skye has to disarm it somehow?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a terrible liar anyway

Skye didn't want to be mad at her, she knew why Jemma did what she did, why she left to go undercover in HYDRA, she was trying to help Fitz, and SHIELD. That didn't mean she forgave her for doing so, especially after how she left. They had been together for over three months before everything went sour with SHIELD, before HYDRA surfaced, before Jemma and Fitz were plunged into the ocean by Ward. Skye was terrified the entire time the duo were unable to be reached and then when she heard what had happened her knees almost gave out, even being told Jemma had survived didn't make her feel much better because Fitz, he was critical. 

Jemma hadn't said much to her at all after getting back and Skye put that down to the fact her best friend was in a coma and might not wake up but then Skye woke up the next morning to a cold bed and a few missing shirts. 

 

She could tell my Coulson's face when she barged into his office that something was wrong. He told her Jemma was gone, leaving out the crucial detail that she had gone to work at HYDRA. 

 

Skye was brooding and moody after Jemma left, mostly keeping herself to herself and taking her anger at Jemma out on whatever lowlife punk she could get her hands on. 

 

Then everything just seemed to happen so fast, one minute Jemma was down the scope of her rifle, consulting with a HYDRA agent then she had been caught and Bobbi had to break her out. 

 

Skye liked Bobbi, she was a nice enough woman but the way Jemma gushed about her made her want to throw a table or two. 

 

Skye was in bed the night Jemma came back when the door to her bunk slid open. 

 

"Fitz, I'm really not in the mood tonight, buddy." Skye grumbled against the pillow she was hugging to her chest (it was Jemma's old one, she didn't know why she still had it, it stopped smelling like Jemma weeks ago). 

 

"Why is Fitz coming to your bunk late at night?"

 

Skye stopped breathing briefly at the voice before sitting up, levelling her eyes on Jemma. 

 

"He needed someone to talk to, since his best friend left."

 

"Skye,"

 

"What do you want, Jemma?" Skye sighed, her eyes downcast to keep from looking at Jemma. 

 

"To talk," Jemma replied softly and Skye give a chuckle of disbelief. 

 

"About what, Simmons?" Skye snapped, noticing the way Jemma frowned at the sound of her sir name coming from Skye. "About how you left in the middle of the night without even a word? Or about how you decided to go undercover in an establishment that wouldn't even blink before killing you knowing you're a god awful lier?"

 

"Both, I guess."

 

"Ok, let's start with why you didn't tell me?" Skye challenged, moving to sit on the side of the bed, glaring up at Jemma. 

 

"Because you would have stopped me."

 

"You're damn right I would have." Skye growled, getting to her feet but didn't move any closer to Jemma. "How else could you possible think this would've ended? You were a low level agent, an ex  _SHIELD_ _agent_ , those people weren't going to tell you shit! There was no other way this would have ended other than you being dead."

 

"I didn't die, Skye."

 

"But you would have done if it wasn't for Bobbi," Skye almost yelled, jabbing her finger at Jemma. "You got found out! If Bobbi wasn't there they would have killed you."

 

"I'm sorry, Skye."

 

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to. I was just you're girlfriend, we had only known each other for half a year but you left Fitz, Jemma. He needed, needs, help and his oldest friend just gave on him."

 

"I didn't give up on him. I did what I did to get the technology to help him, to help SHIELD." Jemma defended. "And don't act like what we had wasn't special."

 

"It couldn't have been. You  _left_  me!  _Us_. Everything was going to shit and we needed you."

 

"SHIELD didn't need me, I couldn't help them like you guys could."

 

"And what about me! I needed you. Fitz needed you." Skye snapped, movement over Jemma's shoulder catching her eye and she calmed down almost instantly at the sight of Fitz. "Hey."

 

"I, uh, I will just come- I will just go."

 

"No, it's ok, Jemma was just leaving."  Skye said, signalling for Fitz to come in with a nudge of we head. 

 

Fitz looked unsure but slid past Jemma to sit on Skye's bed.

 

Jemma watched his fidget for a few seconds before looking at Skye. "Skye, please,"

 

"You were just  _leaving_." Skye cut off definitively. 

 

Jemma sighed in defeat, her shoulders dropping as she turned around and left.

 

"I think she though- thinks what she done was right." Fitz muttered when Skye slid the door closed. "She was trying to get, um- uh," Fitz clicked his fingers trying to pluck the word he was looking for from his mind. 

 

"Intel." Skye offered and Fitz nodded, clicking her fingers and pointing over at her. 

 

"Yes, Intel. That was the reason she left."

 

"I'm not mad at her for leaving. Not entirely anyway." Skye admits, sitting down beside Fitz. 

 

"Oh. Then why?"

 

"She left without even saying goodbye, Fitz." Skye sighed, lifting her eyes to look at Fitz who was looking at her sadly. "I can't just forgive that."

 

"No. I guess you can't."

 

Skye sighs, glancing over at the little tv in the corner. "Doctor Who?"

 

"Yes." Fitz agreed, moving to sit on the side of the bed that he had became accustom to the past few months.

 

Skye set up the dvd, Jemma's dvd, and moved to sit beside Fitz, her back pressed against the headboard like his was.

 

It was after the start up sequence finished that Fitz spoke up again. "I know you're hurt. But Jemma loves you, she- I think she always has, since the day you joined us. You need space but don't give up on her."

 

"I don't know if I can forgive her, Fitz."

 

Fitz nodded a little. "But you love her."

 

"How do you know that? I've never told you that, or anyone."

 

"You didn't have to. I'm not- I know I'm not like I was before but neither are you. You- when I got back you weren't Skye, you were closed off and didn't- you stuck to your room and places people weren't. You- you were hurting and I couldn't help like you were helping me."

 

"Hey, calm down." Skye placed her hand on Fitz leg, trying to calm the boy down from the obvious panic he was getting into. "It's ok."

 

"I just- I don't know what to do because she's Jemma but I'm not Fitz anymore."

 

"You don't have to be. You're different now, she will figure that out soon enough."

 

"Yeah. I guess she will, yeah."

 

"She love you."

 

"She loves both of us." Fitz added, returning his eyes to the TV screen. 

 

\--  

 

Things generally didn't get much better after that night. Skye still kept to herself, Fitz spent most of his time with Mack and Jemma spent the majority of her time with Bobbi. 

 

Skye hadn't ran into Jemma since she came to talk to her three nights ago, mostly because she avoided going any place that she knew the team would be so she was mostly confined to her room and the training room where she only ever seemed to run into May and sometimes Bobbi.

 

"Skye, I need a favour." Skye looked up from the food she was playing with, her eyes landing on Agent May.

 

"What do you need?"

 

"I need you to take these samples down to Simmons in the lab." May cautiously places a clear bag with little stones in down on the table in front of Skye. 

 

Skye eyes the bag, "Can't you just do it?"

 

"You guys are going to be working together, you will have to be around each other eventually, you had better just get used to it." May sniped, striding off before Skye could object again. 

 

Skye sighed, picking up the bag, along with one of the sausages she had on her plate, and headed off towards the lab. 

 

She walked slower then she usually did, lingering round the corner from the lab before finally readying herself and walked as confidently as she could into the lab. 

 

Jemma's head lifted slowly, almost dropping the tool she had the hand when she noticed it was Skye. "Oh, Skye. Hello."

 

"May asked me to bring these rocks down to you." Skye held up the bag to show Jemma before setting them down on the table.

 

"Ah, the samples from around the crash sight." Jemma picked up the bag, peering into it before looking back at Skye. "Thank you."

 

"May didn't really give me much room to argue." Skye shrugged, glancing awkwardly around the lab before turning to leave.

 

"Skye." 

 

Skye stopped, reluctantly turning to look at Jemma. "Mm?"

 

"Uh," Jemma glanced around, as if trying to think of something to say, then reached over to pick up a little metal cube. "Could you give this to Fitz, he needs to for something he is working on."

 

"Sure, yeah." Skye agreed, reaching out to take the cube from Jemma, quickly pulling her hand back when her fingers brushed against Jemma's.

 

"Thank you."

 

"S'fine." Skye answered quietly, turning and left the lab to find Fitz.

 

\--

 

When skye eventually found Fitz he was sitting on the black sofa, watching some daytime TV while he sipped a cup of tea.

 

"Hey, Jemma gave me this for you?" Skye threw the thing on his lap but Fitz ignored it in favor of smiling at Skye. 

 

"You guys are speaking again?" He asked, unable to hide the happiness in his voice.

 

"Not really. We have to work together so we at least have to be civil, you know?"

 

"Oh," Fitz nodded understandingly, looking down at the little cube in his hand.

 

"How are you both doing?"

 

"Fine. We have a little bit of an argument the night after she got back but since then I has been better."

 

"Good, that's great." Skye smiled, and it was, Skye was glad Fitz was getting his best friend back.

 

"She misses you." Fitz muttered quietly. "She- I've seen her wearing your shirts."

 

"I've got to go, I'm training with Bobbi." 

 

"Skye,"

 

"Don't, Fitz. We've already had this conversation." Skye said as she left.

 

\---

 

The only thing worst than Fitz's puppy eyes when she and Jemma were in the same room was Jemma's. They had been in the same place multiple times over the past few weeks, never alone, though, but they hadn't spoken unless they were required to.

 

Skye figured she would be safe sitting in the community room since it was two am but she was obviously mistaken when Jemma padded in ten minutes after Skye had settled down to watch CSI, dressed in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and Skye's purple plaid shirt.

 

Jemma stopped when she noticed Skye. "Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone would be awake."

 

"You and me both." Skye muttered, the sight of Jemma dressed is her clothes reminding her of the couple of months before she left.

 

"I'll leave you to it." 

 

Skye watched Jemma turn, the all to familiar feeling settling in the pit of her stomach at the defeated look on the scientists face. 

 

"J- Simmons." Jemma turned around a little to quickly. "We work together, we can't just avoid each other forever." Skye said, nodding down to the sofa.

 

Jemma nodded, tentatively moving over to sit on the opposite side of the sofa from Skye. "What are you watching?"

 

"CSI." 

 

"Do you want pizza? I'm kind of hungry." Jemma asked.

 

Skye briefly glanced over at Jemma with a little frown. "You are willingly eating fatty foods?"

 

Jemma shrugged, "It was what I practically lived on while,"

 

Skye nodded, understanding what Jemma meant even if she didn't finish her sentence. "Yeah. Pizza would be nice. Pineapple."

 

"I know." Jemma murmured as she stood up.

 

Sure, Skye didn't think she could forgive Jemma for leaving her but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends, right? If anything that would make Fitz happy.

 

Skye hadn't realized she had been zoned out for long until Jemma came back in, carrying the pizza in one hand and two beers in the other.

 

Skye raised her eyebrows at the fact Jemma was not only eating pizza but also drinking beer, but didn't comment on it, instead accepting the beer and leant forward to take a piece of the pizza before restarting the episode.

 

"You don't have to..."

 

"It's fine." Skye cut her off, taking a bite of her pizza. "Besides, the best part of this is having you try, and more often than not fail, to guess who the murder is within the first ten minutes."

 

Jemma rolled her eyes. "I guess correctly most of the time."

 

"Yeah, because you change your mind at least three times through the course of the show." Skye shot back, raising her eyebrows challengingly at Jemma as she brought the beer bottle up to her lips.

 

"I still get it correct in the end."

 

"Mm, you would just have sentenced two or three innocent people to life if it was real." Skye teases, leaning back and turning back to face the screen, though she kept looking at Jemma from the corner of her eye.

 

Jemma tries to pout but Skye could see the edge of her mouth twitch as she fought a smile.

 

"It's him." Jemma piped up confidently, pointing to the suspicious man on the screen. 

 

Skye smirking, though it was hidden behind her bottle of beer.

 

This was one of those times Jemma did guess the culprit the first time.

 

"You got luck this time." Skye said as they walked towards their rooms.

 

"Nah, all the clues were just pointing to him." Jemma waved her hand lazily, proving to Skye that she was tipsy.

 

"You are such a light weight."

 

Jemma just shrugged as they stopped outside her room. "You wanna come in?"

 

"No, Jemma. We can be friends but that's all I can do." Skye said, ignoring the way Jemma's face fell. "Goodnight, ok? And drink a lot of water."

 

Jemma nods unevenly. "Goodnight."

 

Skye gives Jemma a tight lipped smile before heading a few doors down to her own room and, really, she hadn't shared this room with Jemma in months so why the hell did it seem particularly big and lonely tonight?

 

\--

 

"How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?" Skye hadn't even realised she had stopped laying hits into the punchbag until Bobbi's voice broke through her daydream. 

 

Skye glanced over at her before returning her attention to the punchbag and began punching at it. "What?"

 

"You know what."

 

"I'm not in the mood, Bobbi."

 

"God, Skye, she made a mistake."

 

"She  _left_!" Skye yelled, punching roughly at the leather before wheeling around to face Bobbi. Finally feeling herself losing the cool she had been trying to keep since Jemma has been back, mostly for Fitz's sake, but he was out with Mack right now. "People need to stop telling me to get over it because she fucking left me."

 

"She did this for you!" Bobbi snapped back, not cowering away like Fitz or Jemma probably would have. "She knew HYDRA wanted  _you_  as some kind of weapon, why do you think Ward is always trying to talk to you about your father? She went in there to figure out why."

 

"I didn't ask her to! I needed her  _here_  not in some place she could have gotten killed."

 

"No, you didn't ask her to but she did it because she loves you, she wanted to protect you and even though you don't think she went about it the correct way, she done what she thought was right." Bobbi argued. "She could stop what happened to Fitz but she wanted to stop whatever HYDRA was planning for you, that's what she told me when I asked why."

 

"I didn't want her to risk her life for me." Skye shot back with a little less bite than before. 

 

"I know but she did because that's just what you do for the people you love." Bobbi took a few steps towards Skye, peering down at the girl. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't do the same kind of thing for her if it came to it."

 

"What if she leaves again? What if she just up and leaves me half way through the night again? Jesus, I have enough fucking abandonment issues after my childhood and then Ward, I mean," Skye sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I thought for sure she was HYDRA. I thought she had betrayed us like Ward did. When I saw her down the scope I felt like someone had punched me in the chest. I thought I'd lost her."

 

"And you have her back but all you've done is mope around like a teenager. Which is just making Jemma sad which makes Fitz anxious." 

 

"Oh, no. Don't try to pull that trick." Skye snapped, moving to unwrap the tape from her hands. "Don't you dare try and manipulate me like that. Jemma and I are friends, now."

 

"Friends? You call that frosty relationship  _friends_?"

 

"This is none of your business, Bobbi."

 

"I just want Jemma to stop moping around like someone killed her cat."

 

Skye ignored what Bobbi had said, and the way her eyes were boring into her, and just grabbed her water bottle and left.

 

She headed down the hallway, almost barreling into Jemma as she left the lab. "Oh, sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it." Skye assured, using her hands that hand ended up on Jemma's upper arm to move the scientist out of the way.

 

"Where's the fire?" Jemma chuckled, somewhat nervously, when Skye walked briskly past her.

 

"I'm just hungry."

 

"Oh, ok." Jemma muttered with a little frown. "Do you know where Coulson is?"

 

"In his office I guess." Skye shrugged, guilt settling in her best at the fact she had taken she angry out on Jemma, even if she was the one who deserved it most. "You hungry? I know you don't eat much when you're holed up in that lab. Do you want me to make extra cheesy pasta for you?"

 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Jemma nodded, her wounded kitten look being replaced by a bright smile. 

 

"Cool. You go find Coulson and do your thing, I will be in the kitchen."

 

Jemma finally showed up in the kitchen fifteen minutes late, five minutes after Skye had served the food.

 

"Did you find him?" Skye asked as Jemma sat down beside her.

 

"Nah, May said he was out. I just put my findings on his desk."

 

"And what did you find?"

 

"That there was a high leave of element 99 or Einsteinium, which is strange because we don't actually have a use for any isotope of Einsteinium here on earth."

 

"So it's not from earth? Skye asked curiously, turning a little in her seat to look at Jemma, her arm subconsciously finding it's way to the back of Jemma's chair.

 

"Well, the element can be found here on earth but the species who created the craft that crashed found a way to utilize this powerful element and use it to their advantage."

 

"Is it dangerous? Like, it's not hurt you while you work on it, is it? And how come it took you over two months to study it?"

 

"No, we started taking precautions since the plane jumping incident. We did figure out what it was a while back but we were just doing a few more extensive tests."

 

"Is it radioactive, though?"

 

"It is." Jemma nodded, poking at a few pieced of pasta and popping it into her mouth. "But it only emits beta particles, which can't pass through the skin, and we had an idea it was radioactive because it was glowing, so anyone in the lab at the time the sample is out has to wear a respirator."

 

"Oh. I'm not even going to pretend I know what beta particles are."

 

"And I know you wont listen if i try and tell you, you never do."

 

It was true, whenever Jemma used to ramble on about science Skye would just nod periodically and alter between staring at how Jemma's lips were moving and how Jemma's eyes would light up as she said words Skye had never heard before.

 

"I beta it's interesting to people to understand it."

 

Jemma laughed at the terrible pun, shaking her head at Skye. "That was terrible."

 

"I thought that was a good one."

 

"You always do." Jemma grinned cheekily, making Skye smiled.

 

"Well, I make you laugh and if there is ever a reason to tell corny jokes, that's it." Skye said, her judgement somewhat clouded by the familiarity Jemma's grin.

 

"We've got a mission tomorrow."

 

"Yeah? Where?"

 

"Some abandoned building in the middle of nowhere, Coulson said they detected a high amount of Einsteinium there. Maybe it's where they have been conducting experiments."

 

"Oh. Who is all going out?" 

 

"You, me, Bobbi, Mack and May." Jemma explained, almost pouting when Skye removed her arm from the back of her chair in favor of eating her food. "It's just a simple mission, Coulson thinks it is abandoned now."

 

"Then why am I going in? I'm not a scientist."

 

"Precautions I guess." Jemma shrugged and it was pretty obvious that she was lying but Skye decided against pushing the subject.

 

"Good, I can't deal with a high stress operation, my brain is to tired for that."

 

"Me too."

 

"You still haven't been sleeping?"

 

"A little."

 

"This isn't like you. You usually sleep pretty well,"

 

"I guess it's just strange being back." Jemma shrugged, pushing her food around her place before taking a mouthful.

 

"What's the difference between before you left and now?"

 

"I was always on edge at HYDRA. I did sleep but it was rarely ever a REM sleep. I guess that habit is just heard to break."

 

"If there anything I can do?" Skye asked without really even thinking about it.

 

"No, I think I just need to drill into my brain that here isn't as dangerous as HYDRA."

 

"Here isn't dangerous at all." Skye frowned, turning to look at Jemma. "If you are worried that someone will do to you what Ward did then don't. I wont let anyone hurt you again."

 

"I guess I just trusted Ward, you know? And if he could do something like that then why couldn't Lance or Bobbi?"

 

"I'll protect you." Skye swore, watching her fork as she poked at her food. "From anything, everything. Whatever I need to do."

 

"Skye," Jemma whispered, drawing Skye's eyes to look up at her but she was quickly distracted by movement over Jemma's shoulder. 

 

"I hope you made enough of that for us." Mack said as she and Fitz entered the small kitchen.

 

"Yeah, sure." Skye agreed as she picked up her plate and stood, emptying out was remained before placing it in the sink.

 

Skye gave Jemma a small smile as she walked past her, gentle squeezing the girls shoulder as she walked off towards her room.

 

\--

 

"This place does look like a radioactive testing sight." Skye said, peering out at the rundown concrete building as she moved her respiration mask to hang comfortably around her neck.

 

"It looks like something from a horror movie." Mack said somewhere to Skye's left but Skye's attention was on Jemma who was staring down at the handheld Geiger counter.

 

Skye reached out when she realized Jemma was going for a step that wasn't even there, gripping onto the girls hip just in time to prevent her from falling. "Steady."

 

"Thank you." Jemma smiled bashfully, steading herself on the ground and glancing back down at the gadget in her hand. "There doesn't seem to be much radiation here at all."

 

"You should probably still wear this." Skye suggested, fixing Jemma's mask to cover her nose and mouth.

 

"We should all put our masks on, just to be safe." Bobbi said

 

Skye moved to fix her own mask but Jemma beat her to it, clipping the Geiger counter onto the pocket of her jeans and fixed Skye's mask.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem." Jemma smiled behind her mask up at Skye before following Bobbi and Mack towards the building.

 

"There is no unnatural radiation in here at all." Jemma commented in confusion, lightly knocking the gadget in her hand. "And I know this works, I checked it back at the lab."

 

"Maybe it's safe." Mack reasoned, removing his mask, prompting everyone else to do so.

 

"We should still look around, see if there is anything to this place." Bobbi suggested as she wandered off towards one of the rooms with Mack.

 

"What are we looking for?" Skye asked as she and Jemma entered a room filled with nothing more than old furniture, a tool box and a blown bulb.

 

"I'm not sure. Anything suspicious I guess." Jemma shrugged, leading Skye back out of the room, glancing quickly at the set of stairs leadin downwards, but decided to continue down the hallway.

 

There was a click that caused Skye's ears to prick up "Jemma, don't move." Skye warned on reflex and Jemma tensed, looking over at Skye with a worried expressing.

 

"What? What is it?" Jemma rushed out as Mack and Bobbi came up behind Skye.

 

"What's going on?" Mack asked and Skye looked over at Bobbi who's eyes were already looking at the object that had Skye terrified.

 

"Shit." Bobbi muttered, lifting her eyes to look at Mack. "Mack, go call Coulson and tell him to get down here."

 

"What's going on?" Mack asked again.

 

"Just go, Mack!" 

 

Mack knew by Bobbi's tone of voice that he shouldn't question it and rushed off to call Coulson.

 

"Skye?" Jemma murmured shakily, but Skye didn't seemed to hear her as she peered over at Bobbi.

 

"It will take Coulson at least an hour to get here from base, Bobbi, we can't wait."

 

"Neither one are bomb disposal experts, Skye."

 

"Bomb!?" Jemma snapped.

 

"This could be on a timer, Bobbi! We have to do  _something_." skye growled, not realizing that Jemma had said anything.

 

"Guys?"

 

"Do you really want to risk it?"

 

" _hey_!" Jemma yelled, eventually catching both agents attention. "What is going on?"

 

"That click you heard? That was that pressure plate. You move and you blow us all up so  _stay still._ " Bobbi warned.

 

"We should at least find the bomb, see if it's on a timer." Skye said, backing up towards the stairs they had just walked past.

 

"Skye." Skye stopped at the sound of Jemma's shaky and panicked voice, turning back to look at the girl.

 

"It's ok, don't worry. We'll fix this, you're going to be ok." Skye assured, glancing over at Bobbi who nodded, throwing the satellite phone at her at her.

 

"Talk to Coulson, if it is timed he can get someone to talk you through disarming it." Bobbi said, giving her a hard look. "I'm trusting you here, Skye, don't let your emotions get in the way and do anything stupid."

 

Skye nodded, just barely catching the gadget before rushing off towards the stairs. She used her torch to find the cables protruding from the ceiling and followed them until she came to a stop in front of a silver, metal brief case.

 

Skye cautiously opened the case.

 

Skye brought the phone up to her month with shaky hands. "Coulson, I really need your help." 

 

"Is everything ok?"

 

"No. Jemma stood on a pressure plate and Bobbi sent Mack back to call you in but the bomb is on a ten minute timer, there is no way you could get here in time."

 

"There is no one here who can talk you through disarming it."

 

"Fitz."

 

"Fitz isn't ready for that kind of pressure."

 

"He is more than ready." Skye argued.

 

"Don't let emotion cloud your judgement, Skye, Fitz is still going through treatment."

 

"Fitz is ready, Coulson! You guys just need to stop treating him like a fucking child!"

 

Coulson was quiet for a while. "Ok."

 

The next voice that came over the phone was the unmistakeable Scottish accent. "Skye?"

 

"You know do this, Fitz."

 

"Just- can you send me a picture of the bomb?"

 

Skye quickly did as she was told and Fitz took a few seconds to look over the pictures before getting back to her. "Go to the spot under the pressure plate, take a photo of the wires there."

 

Skye rushed over towards the spot bellow the pressure plate. "Fitz, we can do this, right?"

 

"That bomb is big enough to blow up the entire building." Lance said making Skye scowl.

 

"I'm not leaving her here if that's what you're going to say." Skye growled, taking a picture of the wires protruding from the ceiling.

 

"Ok," Fitz said after about ten seconds. "The best thing for you to do is to- you need- you have to disconnect the bomb from the pressure plate. Are there any tools nearby? You will need to take off the metal cover plate and show me the insides." 

 

Skye looked around and, no, there wasn't any tools but she did remember seeing some in a room upstairs.

 

"I can go get tools." Skye said, running upstairs.

 

"Skye, what's going on?" Bobbi asked and Skye quickly glanced back at the duo, Bobbi looked worried and so did Jemma, even though Skye could tell she was trying her best not to show it.

 

"It's under control, don't worry." Skye assured, turning to run down the hallway towards the last room on her left. "Why hasn't it gone off yet, Fitz?"

 

"Most pressure plates are set to- they go off at the weight of a grown man, an army man, Jemma doesn't weight close to the weight but it was enough to start the timer, if she steps off it could blow."

 

Skye barreled into the room, throwing the door open a little to roughly and rushed over to the tool box.

 

"What do I need?"

 

"Just take everything you can, Skye, I don't know what's on the inside of that box."

 

Skye grabbed the tool box and ran out of the room, ignoring the curious looked from Bobbi and Jemma. She quickly dragged the old, dark oak table over to sit under the pressure plate and stood on top, peering at the screws that held together to box before grabbing the screw driver she needed.

 

Skye held her torch in between her teeth to give her enough light to begin working on the screws, ignoring Fitz's warning of being careful and not being to rough with it.

 

Come on, come on, she repeats over and over in her head, wondering if it really was taking longer than usual to unscrew these screws or if it just seemed like that because she was facing being blown up, but the metal face eventually disconnected and she chucked it onto the floor, quickly taking a picture of the guts of the pressure plate.

 

"Come on, Fitz! There is only eight minutes left!"

 

"You need to removed those four metal circles from each corner and that should reveal stripped wires connected to circuit boards, unscrew the screws the  _blue wire_ is connected to, Skye. Only the blue wire, that's what is supplying the electricity and it will merely cut the current to that corner, the rest of the wires will stop the signal to the bomb which will be just like the pressure plate being activated. Once you've disconnected all the blue wired the pressure plate will be useless."

 

Skye glanced quickly over at the timer as she trapped her torch in between her teeth, seven thirty-six but they needed at least a minute to get out of the building. She focused herself, stopping the majority of the shaking her hand was doing as she set about unscrewing the corner plates.

 

"Skye! What is happening?!" Bobbi called down.

 

"I'm sorting it!" Skye snapped from behind the torch in her mouth, throwing one of the corner plates onto the ground and moving onto the next one.

 

"Skye, be careful." Coulson said.

 

"How long is left, Skye?" Skye asked, then she had Fitz asked how it was going followed by Skye asking her how long again.

 

"Will you all just shut the fuck up!" Skye yelled, not faltering in her movements.

 

The timer had just hit four minutes when she finally got all the plates off. Skye was partially thankful Bobbi was up there because she was talking to Jemma, calming the girl down while Skye tried her best to get the wires disconnected, and she almost did, too, but the final screw seems adamant it wasn't moving.

 

"Fitz, this one isn't moving!" Skye snapped, trying not to apply to much pressure to the screw while she tried hard to get the screw to move.

 

"Try pliers, anything." 

 

Skye could feel her chest starting to tighten with something she had come to known as a panic attack, not because she had them but because Fitz did.

 

"Not now, Skye. Not now." She murmured to herself as she crouched down to rifle through the tool box, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that was telling her the timer had to be under two minutes by now.

 

There was beads of swear running down her back and neck as she grabbed a pair of needle nosed pliers and wrapped them around the screw, turning with every little bit of energy she had left and she can't remember a moment of pure relief ever in her life like she felt when that screw moved, squeaking as it done so.

 

Skye let the screw drop to the floor and pulled the blue wire away from the circuit board, her heart pounding loudly in her ears and she got down from the table, glancing quickly over at the timer that read '00:43'.

 

"It's done." Skye called as she run up the stairs, noticing that Jemma didn't move when Bobbi ran in the direction of the exit. 

 

Skye rushed over to her, grabbing her by the front of her sweater and yanked her off the pressure plate and for a second, she thought the click meant it was going to blow but it didn't and both girls took off quickly after Bobbi.

 

They all hopped into the back of the van, May driving a good bit away before the sound of an explosion rumbled the ground beneath the van.

 

Skye's heart was still thumping in her chest and she could feel throat tighten as she leant forward, covering her face with her hands because, shit, she almost lost the most important people in her life tonight.

 

She startled slightly when she felt a hand rub her shoulder, lifting her head to peer up at Jemma who was looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you ok?"

 

Skye shook her head because, no, she had spent the last month trying to be mad at the girl she was so unwaveringly in love with and she almost lost her.

 

Skye leant forward, clumsily pressing her lips against Jemma's, to which the girl kissed her back for just a second before pulling back, her hands on Skye's cheeks, using the pad of her thumb to wipe away the silent tears on Skye's cheeks. "Honey, you're having a panic attack."

 

Skye honestly hadn't registered the fact she was breathing so irregularly until now, she was so focused on the fact she almost lost everyone.

 

Jemma shuffled back a little, giving Skye some space, as if Skye knew what to do to stop this. And she did, she had talked Fitz down from a couple of panic attacks but that was when her mind wasn't clouded by the fact there was a bomb and ten minutes and Jemma standing there on that pressure pad and Bobbi looking at her panicked and, god, why couldn't she breath?

 

Then there was a familiar hand back on her neck that was still damp with sweat, pulling her head up until her eyes landed on Jemma's.

 

"We're safe, we got out of there.  _you_  got us out of there. Breath for me, love."

 

Skye nodded jerkily, trying to focus on the sensation of Jemma's thumb rubbing her jaw and the somewhat gold tint in Jemma's brown eyes where the sun light was hitting and, jeez, she really loved this girl.

 

Jemma's hand reached up when Skye's breathing starting to level out, running her fingers through her dark hair. 

 

Skye let out a relived sob when she could actually get a decent breath.

 

Jemma smiled, her eyes shinning like maybe she was about to completely break down and cry too. "Why are you crying?"

 

"I dunno." Skye chuckled, burying her face against Jemma's shoulder when the scientist wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

"I'm sorry. For leaving without telling you. For going to HYDRA. For everything, Skye, I'm so sorry."

 

"It's ok. It's fine, I'm just glad you're alive." Skye whispered, her hand coming up to cress the back of Jemma's head, her fingers burying into Jemma's hair.

 

"Thanks to you." Jemma whispered, "You saved my life."

 

Skye didn't say anything, instead bringing her free hand up to grip onto the back of Jemma's shirt.

 

Skye could kind of hear May on the phone to who she presumed was Coulson, telling him that it had been a trap, someone had lured then there but she could deal with that tomorrow. All she wanted to do was go back to her room and sleep, preferably with Jemma.

 

Skye seem dazed the entire ride back only aware of the sensation of Jemma's hand clutching her own, her thumb continuously running over her knuckles. 

 

Jemma walked Skye back to her room, both of them deciding to deal with all the questions tomorrow.

 

"I'll see you in the morning." Jemma whispered, pressing her lips against Skye's cheek and turned to leave but she didn't get far before Skye's fingers lightly circled her wrist. 

 

"Don't go."

 

Jemma just nodded, allowing Skye to pull her into her room and down onto the bed, Skye shuffling right up against Jemma to rest her forehead against the scientists collarbone, her hands gripping tightly onto the front of her shirt.

 

"You've almost died before, why are you so shook up?" Jemma whispered against the top of Skye's head, wrapping her arms protectively around the woman.

 

"You almost died."

 

"I've almost died before too," Jemma chuckled quietly, stroking Skye's hair.

 

"Doesn't mean it gets any easier." Skye muttered lazily, pulling her head back a little to peer up at Jemma. "I love you."

 

"I love you back," Jemma smiled, her hand landing on Skye's cheek and she leant forward and kissed the tip of the girls nose. 

 

"Don't leave me like that again, ok? Especially not to go do something like work undercover."

 

"Promise."

 

"Good," Skye smiled sleepily, resting her head back against Jemma's chest. "You are a terrible liar, anyway."


End file.
